


The Laughing Borg

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More J/7 fun.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Laughing Borg

**Author's Note:**

> More J/7 fun. Enjoy :=)

******

If she hadn’t seen it personally, Kathryn would never have believed that such a thing had happened.

It had been in the mess hall, Neelix was creating one of his (in)famous dishes, Tom and Harry were bickering over nothing, and Kathryn herself was indulging her caffeine addiction. In short, a normal day in the Delta Quadrant.

Settling down at a table to go over some long overdue reports, Kathryn had looked up as Seven had walked in, moved to one of the replicators and requested an order of soup. Once her order had materialized, she had looked about the room before spotting Kathryn and making her way over.

“Captain, may I join you?” she asked.

“By all means,” Kathryn replied “I could use the company” she chuckled.

"Thank you, Captain," settling down opposite her, Seven began to absently stir her soup, clearly not in the mood to eat it, when _IT_ had happened. Over by the counter, Tom and Neelix had gotten into a debate about something, while both men bickered a pot on the heating element began boil over and then, with a loud _bang_ suddenly splattered both men with something bright yellow.

Clearly unharmed, they both stood there, stunned.

Kathryn had just moved to get up to help them clean off when she heard it. A snort from Seven, followed by a cough, and then it happened, Seven burst out laughing. A deep, from the gut, hystericall _cackle_ that had her doubling over and clutching the edge of the table for support.

Tom and Neelix's plight forgotten, Kathryn could only stare, finding herself slowly grinning at the sight.

"Seven...you're laughing" she stated. Letting out a laugh herself, she reached out across the table, impulsively pulling Seven close into a kiss, which Seven eagerly returned.

"We should....discuss this" Seven panted out breathlessly as she pulled away.

"Yes," Kathryn agreed, nodding "but first, we should probably go help Tom and Neelix clean up" she suggested.

Seven scowled.

"If you insist"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a video that Jeri Ryan posted on her Facebook page back in April. Apparently she was trying to film her husband doing a quarantine cooking video and when it didn't go as plan she burst out laughing. Its not her husband making a mistake that makes it funny, its her contagious, hysterical laugh that makes it. Seriously, go check it out if you haven't already, its probably funnier than this :=)
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
